I Lo-
by john-tops
Summary: Johnlock oneshot. Sherlock is curious about love. Why is he feeling these things?


How do you know if you're in love? SH

Well, the best way I can explain it is you get this kind of... Fluttery feeling in your stomach when you think about them or talk to them. JW

I see... Is that all there is? SH

Someone you'd want to spend the rest of your life with. JW

So, basically, yeah. JW

Is it as if... Nothing really matters if that person is around? As long as they're happy? SH

Yeah. JW

Wait, why do you want to know? JW

I feel those things. I've never felt those things. But there's someone. It's strange and terrifying but... Good. SH

You know, I've felt it before too, but I just dismissed it as adrenaline. JW

It's a good and bad feeling at the same time. JW

Precisely. SH

Yeah... JW

I just wanted to confirm that's what I'm feeling because otherwise I may have seemed medical attention. Heart races, hard to breath, fluttery stomach... SH

What do I do now? SH

Well, if you're feeling courageous, I'd suggest you tell that person. JW

And if they don't feel the same? SH

It would be idiotic to tell him. Nobody loves Sherlock Holmes. SH

You're young. JW

You've got plenty of time. JW

Wait, 'him'? JW

Whoever they are, they'd be lucky to have won the heart of Sherlock Holmes. JW

Ha. SH

Thank you John SH

You're brilliant, you know. JW

Any time. JW

He's kind and compassionate and all the good things I'm not but he seems to put up with me and seems to /enjoy/ it furthermore. He sticks up for me, protects me and makes me feel like I'm more than just a big brain, more than a freak and that's why I love him... SH

Wow. That's... Wow. JW

Why don't you just tell him? I'm sure he feels the same. JW

You really think I should SH

I /really/ think you should. JW

You're kind and compassionate and all the good things I'm not but you seem to put up with me and seem to /enjoy/ it furthermore. You stick up for me, you've protected me and made me feel like I'm more than just a big brain, more than a freak, and that's why I love you. SH

So... You're in love with /me/? JW

I thought I'd never see this day. JW

I love you, too, Sherlock. JW

[Delay] Wait, you do? SH

I do. JW

I've just never told you because I thought you'd blow me off. JW

Not you. SH

Anyone else, yes. But not you. SH

I love you. SH

I love you too. JW

God, I love you so much. JW

I can't believe that. SH

Isn't it obvious as to how much I love you? JW

All the things I do for you and how much we've gone through... I've risked being killed for you. JW

I did it because I love you. JW

As I have for you, yet somehow you were blind to it as well. Perhaps we're both two idiots who just can't believe we're worthy of the other. SH

However there is no world where you're not worthy of me. SH

Maybe... JW

And I've always thought that I was never wourthy of you. JW

Don't be stupid. SH

You're just so... Brilliant, and then look at me. JW

You are far better than me in every way. SH

Simply reread the reasons I love you. SH

Kind, brave, wise, funny- god you understand me. You make me laugh and you actually /understand/ me! SH

I'll have none of that. JW

There aren't enough words in the English language to describe what I think of you. JW

Cliche, I know. JW

But accurate. I understand. SH

I love you very much John Watson SH

I love you very much, Sherlock Holmes. JW

You're all mine now, right? SH

As long as you're all mine. JW

I've always been SH

Same here. JW

You're so perfect. JW

Incorrect but thank you SH

Don't deny it. JW

I'm not perfect. SH

I won't stop until you admit you're perfect. JW

Then we'll be here for a while. SH

You're the perfect one. SH

And I don't use that word as its subjective and broad SH

But it's you. SH

I'll have to keep annoying you by saying it over and over. JW

You're perfect. JW

You're perfect. JW

Looks like I'm going to have to pick another word to describe you then: how about flawless? JW

You're ridiculous. Just come home. SH

So I can finally tell you I love you aloud. SH

On my way now. JW

I need to hear it. JW

It may take me a minute to force out. SH

I've never told anyone those words before. SH

That's okay; it'll mean so much more. JW

[Delay] I'm a bit afraid. SH

I'll be there for you. JW

Just walked in. See you in a few. JW

Sherlock paced the living room with his phone in his hands. John loved him... He thought it over and over. Clung to it.

John quickly made his way to the living room, clutching his phone. 'Sherlock actually loves me back,' he thought, smiling to himself as he walked in. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned around and saw John, his stomach falling into his shoes. "John..." He whispered, swallowing.

"I'm here," John managed, crossing the room to stand in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock cleared his throat and stepped forward to wrap his arms around John, "I see..." He said smiling, hiding his face in John's shoulder.

John chuckled, threading his fingers in Sherlock's mop of curly hair while rubbing his back soothingly.

Sherlock said nothing for a moment, breathing in John's comforting scent, focussing on his touches. Then he sighed and whispered, "I-... I love..." He froze up and cleared his throat, "Sorry..."

"Take your time. I understand," John said calmly.

Sherlock nodded and pulled back to look John in the eye. He watched his face in silence thinking. John thinks you're perfect, John wants you, John loves you. "I love you." Came out and he smiled a little, "I love you, John."

John looked at the detective in his arms in disbelief of what he was hearing, and at last he whispered, "I love you too, Sherlock. You have no idea how much I love you."

Sherlock closed his eyes, suddenly rather emotional, and leaned against John's forehead. He nodded lightly and sniffed, "Thank you John..."

John tilted his head to leave a kiss on Sherlock's cheek. "Any time."

Sherlock flushed and smiled, nuzzling John's nose, brushing his lips lightly with his own.

John pulled Sherlock closer and pressed his lips lightly against Sherlock's, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock followed John's lead, kissing him back, reaching up to run his fingers through John's hair. He pressed light kisses all over John's face before leading him over to the sofa.

John giggled, blushing as he followed Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled John down onto the sofa, handed him the remote control and curled up next to him with his head on his chest. "Tired." He said.

John wrapped his arm around Sherlock while flicking on the television. He lightly drew patterns on Sherlock's arm. "Go ahead and rest. I'll be right here."

"Hmm." Sherlock hummed, nodding. Then he nodded, "Love you." He wanted to say it all the time now that he could.

"Love you too," John smiled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock closed his eyes, listening to Johns breathing, his heart beat. And he fell asleep quickly, safe and warm.

John's eyes soon begun to droop, listening to the soft snores that protruded from Sherlock's lips. He laid his head on the cushion next to him and fell asleep; a trace of a smile still on his face.

Sherlock slept for a long time. When he woke, it was dark but for the television and John was asleep beneath him. He smiled, kissed his neck, and pulled the afghan from the back of the sofa over them both, closing his eyes and resting.

John awoke, hours later, with a blanket over him and Sherlock, and he looked down at the man in his arms. He flicked the television off and began to run his hands through Sherlock's hair, humming a small tune.

Sherlock listened to John humming for a bit before he spoke. "Hey." He smiled, kissing John's chin. "Sleep well?"

"I slept like a baby, thanks," John smiled back, "How about you?"

Sherlock nodded, "May have been the best I've ever slept, in fact."

John chuckled. "Same here."

"No nightmares?" Sherlock asked, tracing shapes on Johns chest with a fingertip

John shook his head, smiling. "No nightmares."

"Good." Sherlock whispered with a sigh. "That's good... You should sleep with me every night..."

"I should." John said, looking into Sherlock's eyes.

"You wouldn't mind?" He asked, "Moving to my room?"

"If it were okay with you, I wouldn't mind at all." John replied.

"Of course it's okay with me." He said, smiling, "I might sleep more if I had you there."

"You know what? I think I'm going to get started on moving my things into your room as soon as possible." John said, chuckling. "But not right now. It's too comfortable, and I don't want to leave."

(Thank you for reading!)


End file.
